


Bardzo chytry i skomplikowany plan Benedicka Hobbesa

by Maromira



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Benedick wyjaśnia wszystko, M/M, Peteley, a będąc całkowicie szczerą to jest to monolog przetykany komentarzami, dialog, jednoosobowy polski fandom, no prawie wszystko, pedrazar, w zasadzie sam dialog
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: To było po prostu wiadome - Ben jest największym shipperem Pedrazara. Co prawda jego pomysły nie zawsze na to wskazują.





	Bardzo chytry i skomplikowany plan Benedicka Hobbesa

\- Zobacz, Pedrazar wrzucił fotki z wakacji – Bea podstawiła mu pod nos telefon, na ekranie którego widniały uśmiechnięte twarze Pedra i Baltha na tle jakiejś plaży.

\- I pomyśleć, że to wszystko dzięki mnie – Przeciągnął się na łóżku i poprawił koc tak, by i Bea się była nim przykryta.

\- Dzięki tobie? – Na chwilę przerwała przeglądanie zdjęć i spojrzała na niego uważniej. – Co ty niby zrobiłeś? 

\- Nie wiesz? – usadowił się wygodniej i objął ręką Beatrice – Oh, kochana, przygotuj się, to będzie długa lista.

Mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego - prawdopodobnie znowu go obrażała, powątpiewając w jego umiejętności, dlatego postanowił na to nie zważać.

\- Po pierwsze - to dzięki mnie zamieszkali razem. Zapytałem ich i się zgodzili.

\- I dzięki temu się zeszli? Chyba żartujesz.

\- Nie, nie, nie, to był krok pierwszy. Krok drugi czyli zostawienie ich w wannie. Średnio to wyszło, przyznaję, pomyślałby kto, że jak ich zamknę razem w jednym pomieszczeniu, to ci dwaj idioci wreszcie do czegoś dojdą, ale nie, tylko grali na różnych instrumentach, flirtowali i żadne z nich nie posunęło się do niczego dalej. Frustrujące doświadczenie, serio…

Westchnął dramatycznie, przypominając sobie tamten dzień.

\- Ale chyba gdzieś po drodze musiałem coś sknocić, bo później przestali się do siebie odzywać. Wiesz, zaczęły się egzaminy, Balthy dosłownie się zakopał w tych podręcznikach, Pedro…

\- Peter.

-Nieważne… zaczął imprezować i nagle ni stąd ni z owąd, stracili ze sobą kontakt. 

\- To po co dalej interweniowałeś?

\- Przez te spojrzenia. Serio, gapili się na siebie dosłownie cały czas. Posyłali sobie długie spojrzenia, jedno wpatrywało się w drugie, gdy myślało, że to pierwsze nie widzi, szału można było dostać. – Wziął głęboki wdech. – No a poza tym widziałem, że te sprzeczne sygnały. Niby Pedro, no dobra, Peter robił wszystko, byleby Balthy dał sobie z nim spokój i ruszył dalej, ale niemal za każdym razem miał wzrok zbitego szczeniaczka, gdy Balth był z jego powodu smutny.

Zapadło milczenie.

-No dobra, to jaki był ten twój plan? – Odezwała się po chwili.

\- A więc, faza trzecia – reguły. Idealnie, bo za jednym zamachem udało mi się upilnować Petera, by nie wracał w środku nocy całkowicie zalany, by przestał kompulsywnie randkować z nieznajomymi i dał sobie czas na uporządkowanie tego wszystkiego w swojej głowie, a jednocześnie ocaliłem zdrowie psychiczne Balthy’ego, który był już na skraju załamania. Plus, weekendowe wyzwania mogły ich tylko zbliżyć do siebie. Jak widzisz, miałem wszystko pod kontrolą – zakończył z dumą.  
Bea nie wyglądała na aż tak uradowaną.

\- Jasne, wszystko było całkowicie pod kontrolą. Nieważne, że musiałam spać w namiocie, nieważne, że wybrałeś reguły zamiast mnie… 

Stopniowo podnosiła głos, co jak Ben doskonale znał z autopsji, nie zanosiło się na nic dobrego.

\- Nie zaczynajmy znowu tego tematu. Wiem, że zachowywałem się później jak świr…

\- Mało powiedziane – wtrąciła Beatrice, bo nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie przeoczyła jakąś okazję, by mu coś złośliwie wypomnieć.

\- Mogę kontynuować? – odezwał się po chwili. 

\- Nie krępuj się.

\- Dziękuję za pozwolenie – Bea wywróciła oczyma, wyczuwał to nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Tak więc na czym ja stanąłem? A, reguły. Tak więc przez pewien czas to jakoś działało i nawet zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Jakby wiesz, odciągnięcie Petera od autodestrukcji sprawiło, że się skupił na swoich współlokatorach, a konkretniej na Balthym. 

\- I dochodzimy do kluczowego momentu. Kurczaki! Powiem ci, że to był mój chyba najlepszy pomysł. Wystarczyło nabazgrać to na karteczce, wrzucić do pudełka i czekać aż ktoś to wylosuje, samemu zaś zgrywać niewiniątko. Co prawda, wyszło tak średnio, choć staraliśmy się z Freddie ze wszystkich sił. Tak swoją drogą, to nie oglądałaś tych vlogów? – zwrócił się do niej. 

\- Niet. Przez tamte ptaki wciąż mam koszmary.

Serio, nie było aż tak źle. Zresztą, chciałby jej przypomnieć, że to był jego pierwszy vlog, więc nie musi być aż tak cięta. No ale…

\- Więc wracając do tych vlogów, to nie powinnaś ich oglądać. Z perspektywy czasu widzę, że tak trochę przesadzałem momentami i moje chęci, mimo szczerych i dobrych zamiarów, obróciły się przeciwko mnie. 

\- Jednakże co do mojego wspaniałego planu, to jakoś to szło. Opornie bo opornie, ale z wyzwania na wyzwanie coś zaczęło docierać do Petera i wszystko zaczęło iść w dobrym kierunku. Co prawda pewnym problemem było to, że Balthy miał Kita, ale to się szybko rozwiązało, bo tamten zaczął robić maślane oczy do Freddie. I tak to się toczyło i toczyło, i wydawało się, że w końcu się zejdą, tyle że w tamtym momencie, przyznaję z ręką na sercu, zaczęło nam wszystkim z lekka odbijać. 

\- Z lekka?

\- Nie wybijaj mnie z rytmu, Bea. W każdym razie pomimo tego prawie, ale to prawie się udało, Peter zaczął tworzyć tamten sonet dla Balthazara, ale potem nadeszło to wyzwanie z sardynkami i ty odeszłaś i Balthy odszedł i wydawało się, że to koniec… no ale na całe nasze szczęście pojawił się Costa i zmusił nas do ruszenia tyłków i naprawienia wszystkiego.

\- Podsumowując wszystko ostatecznie, to nie ty, a Peter coś zrobił – skorygowała go Beatrice. Bardzo dorośle pokazał jej język.

\- Ale miałem swój znaczący wkład – stwierdził.

Wywróciła oczyma.

\- Niech ci będzie.

Przez chwili leżeli w ciszy, a Ben delikatnie gładził ją po ramieniu.

\- Ale wiesz, co sobie teraz przypomniałem? 

\- Hm?

\- Że gdybyś mi za pierwszym razem nie przeszkodziła w moim swataniu ludzi, to oszczędziłbym sobie całych godzin tworzenia tego skomplikowanego planu.

\- Czyli to przeze mnie? – Uniosła brwi.

\- A żebyś wiedziała. Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę z tego, ile ja się namęczyłem, by po pierwsze wyciągnąć na tę przeprosinową imprezę Petera, który unikał wtedy wszystkich dookoła, po drugie zwabić go do pokoju i po trzecie zacząć na niego naciskać tak długo aż przyjdzie Balthy i obaj pójdą po rozum do głowy? Po czym, gdy wreszcie wyszli, ty musiałaś pojawić się znikąd i poprosić Petera o rozmowę – Pokręcił głową. – To było nawet bardziej frustrujące niż ich kilka godzin spędzonych w emocjonalnej wannie.

\- Moja wina, rozumiem. – Pokiwała głową. – I pomyśleć, że mogłam odjąć ci ten cały batmanowy gambit, który jakimś dziwnym trafem wyszedł. Ale sam zobacz, przynajmniej się nie nudziłeś – Przekręciła się i pocałowała go w policzek, a potem poklepała go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i sięgnął po porzucony przez nią telefon. Spojrzał na swoich szczęśliwych przyjaciół i mruknął ni to do siebie, ni to do Beatrice:

\- Tak, ten plan mi wyszedł.


End file.
